Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In some business and personal settings, electricity and other utility costs can be expensive. To address the high costs of electricity and other utilities, some entities adopt energy conservation polices for turning lighting and other energy-consuming devices off when not in use. Because employees and/or other occupants of a particular business or home may be unaware of such energy conservation policies, such policies may or may not be useful.
Some employers or homeowners install lighting control mechanisms. Such mechanisms often require installation of motion detectors or other devices. Such devices may be bulky, expensive, computationally intensive, and/or obtrusive. Furthermore, such devices often must be retrofitted, which can require expense not only in hardware costs, but also in installation and servicing costs.